Ender
by NovaTail
Summary: Fluffy and friends go on adventures throughout the Minecraft world, killing mobs and living as peaceful as possible, until they are visited by a well-known ghost that plunges them into a situation no players have experienced.


**Writer's Note: I don't own Minecraft or any Youtubers associated with this story. I only own the plot and Fluffy (FluffySheep101). The other characters (Mango, Graeme) belong to my real life friends. This story can also be found on my deviantART page, FluffyBird101.**

* * *

Okay, to be honest, I've never been a _normal_ player. I can't mine without a friend, chickens are my sworn enemies (it's a long story.), and I'm named after a passive mob in the world of Minecraft. My full name is FluffySheep101.

I prefer to be called Fluffy, so if you meet me online, please call me by my nickname. And one more thing, I think Lord Herobrine exists. If you don't know who Herobrine is, you'll learn. I'm positive.

It was a rainy day and I was working on the shattered window mounted onto my friends Mango, Graeme and my house. The house had two stories. The first was for preparing and crafting, the second held our separate rooms.

Ever since the 1.5 update skeletons have gotten on my nerves. They seem to shoot twice as fast, and twenty times more annoying. I'm just finishing installing the new window when a skeleton, I can't see it because of the thick blanket of rain and fog, shot an arrow at me.

Mango is the Legolas of our group. She loads a bow faster than a skeleton can and never misses. Not that I've seen her miss. This time, she actually busted out of the door and shot the skeleton in the head.

Mango then made a slight pivot and nailed a creeper in the eye. After a short pause I thanked her. "Holy Notch, you're good."

"Graeme bet me that I couldn't shoot two hostile mobs in two seconds." She answered without looking at me. "Ready to mine tomorrow?"

"Yea. I just have to craft another pick." I answered.

"Mango!" Graeme, another one of my friends, called from the upper-floor window. "One-and-a-half seconds! I think I owe you a gold ingot."

"You mean a _butter_ ingot?" I corrected, grinning.

Graeme jokingly rolled his eyes. "Sky Army recruits."

Mango and I walked through the doorway, and then I noticed she actually ripped the door from its hinges. I looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders. "I saved you, right?"

I rolled my eyes and dragged the door inside our cozy wooden house. "Graeme!" I called. "Lost yet _another_ door!"

"How?" He asked. "A zombie?" "No." I answered. "A Mango." Graeme raced down the stairs, looked at Mango and the door trying to put the two together. "Gimme that!" He ordered. I handed him the door, and he pulled out his axe, and chopped the door in half.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"I'm going to make an iron door. We don't need that thing anymore." Graeme answered casually.

I straightened my grey koala hat. "I could have used that for another room in the house."

"Well, heheh, the thing about that is…" Graeme stalled. He snatched the door and made a break for the crafting room.

"GRAEME!" I yelled.

Mango was laughing. "I'm going to craft another pickaxe and then smack Graeme with a plank of wood." I told her. Mango was rolling on the floor clutching her side, shaking with laughter.

I rolled my eyes and ran down a small hallway, past the chest storage, and into the crafting room. Graeme was already crafting an iron door.

"I'd punch you, but I need you to survive." I joked.

"You're a good friend, too." He said sarcastically.

I opened my private chest and grabbed three iron ingots and two sticks. I chose one of the two unoccupied crafting tables next to my chest, and placed them in such a way, Minecraft worked its magic and it created a new pickaxe.

I put the new shiny pickaxe on my hotbar, along with my old iron sword, and a used bow. I then made a tripwire and hooked it up through the hallway, so Graeme would trip on it. I stepped over the nearly invisible rope, and ran to find Mango.

Just as I was running down the hallway, I heard a loud _twang_ with an _oof! _Right after it. I laughed.

"FLUFFY!" I heard Graeme call.

I kept running out of the hallway, near the doorway and up the stairs leading to the second floor.

I sprinted to the doorway leading to my room, flung the door open and leaped in. I shut the door behind me.

"WHY YOU DO DIS?" Graeme yelled.

"I DID IT FOR THE LULZ!" I joked back.

I decided to look up crafting recipes in my Minecraft Wiki book. I scanned my room to find the large encyclopedia laying open on the floor. Funny. I haven't touched the book for at least a week. It was opened up to a page of my interest. It read:

_Herobrine. _

No. I am not getting any more nightmares of the ghost nearly killing me any more. I kicked the book across the room and the pages creased in odd shapes. I opened up my door a bit and peeked my head out.

"Mango?" I asked.

"Yea, Fluffy?" She answered from her room.

"Did you look up Herobrine in my encyclopedia?" I questioned her.

"Uh, no. What would I have to do with Herobrine?" She retorted.

"Its just that… I never looked him up." I told her.

"I never touched your book." Graeme answered from the first floor.

"Why would you be in my room?" I asked. "And thanks for listening."

I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs to the first floor. I looked out the window to see an entire hoard of mobs in our front lawn.

"Stupid mobs." I muttered. "Graeme! Can you put a lever next to this iron door?" I asked.

"Oh, yea." He said casually.

Graeme walked toward me next to the newly-installed door and put a lever on the wall next to it. I flipped the lever and the iron door swung open. I grinned.

The rest of the day went without casualty and the rainstorm morphed into a full-out thunderstorm. I got worried about our mining day tomorrow. The rain was coming down hard and was showing no sign of stopping.

The sky was pitch black and I was in our small living room looking out of the window. The mobs were still standing in our yard like they own the place. At least there were no creepers I could see.

Well, I _had_ to jinx it.

A creeper spawned on the cobblestone walkway in front of our house. That stupid explosive demon could kill me in a matter in one-and-a-half seconds (to be exact.).

I saw a strange message in the public chat.

**/=/_\/=/=9**

The message had no username of who wrote it.

Later that night, Mango was asleep and Graeme was in the crafting room making armor. I decided to go to bed. I sleepily stumbled upstairs and into my torch-lit room. My Minecraft Wiki book was opened up to Herobrine again and was lying across my bed.

I was confused. The pages weren't creased anymore, like someone replaced it. I grabbed the book and threw it across the room. It slammed against the wall and hit the floor.

I collapsed onto my bed and instantly fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to hear the sound of… rain pouring. I yawned and stretched, then put on my koala hat that was on the floor because I move in my sleep.

I looked outside to see mobs of all kinds except endermen, because I know they don't like water or rainy weather. Then a skeleton spotted me and shot an arrow at my window, making a huge crack in it.

"What was that for, you bag of bones?" I retorted.

I heard a muffled "Help!" through the window.

Outside was one of my good friends, endergirl327, or Grace, fighting off all of the mobs outside.


End file.
